The Best Love Story
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "The Sweater" by crazysockmonkeys, written by permission. Niles decides to give Daphne the sweater she admired, and ends up receiving a surprise in return. Long one-shot!


**Author's Note: **Thanks to Aria (crazysockmonkeys) for writing "The Sweater," and allowing me to continue it. I knew something had to be done w/ it as soon as I read it (not that it wasn't an awesome story, I just felt the ending was a tiny bit incomplete). Of course, this story grew to be much longer than I planned, but hopefully the length is worth it. I hope it lives up to Aria's amazing work! :)

As Niles drove home from the movie theater, he thought about what had happened there tonight. When he heard Daphne mention going downtown to see _Wuthering Heights_, his immediate thought was that he had to go with her. He never considered what might happen once he got there. But he knew the memory of being there to comfort her was one he would cherish forever. The fact that she had cried over something so trivial as a movie only demonstrated Daphne's incredible compassion. It made Niles love her even more.

When he'd reached his home at the Montana, he was still reliving the experience. He took off his sweater before sitting down on the fainting couch. He planned to wash it right away. He shuddered to think, not only of the butter stains he'd gotten on it, but also the countless germs he'd come into contact with. But then he inhaled, and at that moment, he realized that the sweater smelled like her. He stood there for several moments, just breathing it in. For the first time in his life, Niles seriously considered _not_ washing an article of clothing.

But the idea faded when he remembered Daphne's parting comments about the sweater. She'd mentioned its softness, telling him that it probably kept him warm. There was no doubt of that. But Niles had wanted to tell her that what warmed him even more was being near her. He thought about Daphne's life, how hard she worked. He was forever grateful for the way she made sure his father got his daily exercise and ate a reasonably healthy diet. For all of her selfless efforts, she deserved to be treated like a queen. But instead, Frasier paid her a small salary, which often forced her to live paycheck to paycheck. It just wasn't right.

He looked again at the sweater. He remembered buying it in an upscale men's clothing store recently. He knew it had cost more than what Daphne made in a week. Niles had been so proud when he purchased it. But now, the more he looked at it, it seemed to remind him of the vast differences between his life and hers. Suddenly, he knew what he had to do.

Daphne awoke the next morning, and her first thought was of yesterday's events. She certainly had enjoyed that movie. It was so romantic. But then she remembered the way she'd cried on Dr. Crane's shoulder. In retrospect, it seemed so silly, being so upset by a movie! She made up her mind that she would apologize to her friend for her behavior the very first chance she got.

Niles' heart pounded as he stood outside his brother's door. He glanced once again at the box in his hands. He had taken a trip back to that same clothing store where he'd originally purchased the sweater, persuading an employee to not only find an appropriate box to put it in, but to wrap it as well. Niles wanted this gift to be perfect. When he was sure that it looked just right, he knocked.

The knock at the door startled Daphne. She hadn't even made her way to the kitchen yet to start Dr. Crane's coffee. But she went to answer it anyway. "Dr. Crane!"

"Good morning, Daphne. I hope you slept well!"

Daphne sighed, remembering how she had laid there, remembering the movie. _Will anyone ever love me like Heathcliff loved Catherine_, she had wondered as she stared at her ceiling. "I didn't really get very much sleep, I'm afraid."

"Oh," Niles said. "Well, perhaps this will help you feel better!" He held the box out to her.

"Dr. Crane, what's this?" she asked when she took it from him. "It isn't me birthday. This looks so lovely, and I don't think I've done anything to deserve something like this!" She blushed.

"On the contrary, Daphne. Why, the way you look after Dad alone is worthy of much more than this. Please, take it as thanks for all you do around here. A-and what you do for me," he stammered.

"Oh, well, if you insist." She opened the package, gasping when she realized what was inside. "Your sweater! But why are you giving it to me?"

Niles shrugged, trying to act as if this were a small gesture of friendship, not a gift given out of a romantic longing. "You said that you liked it. It is quite soft, and I can always get another sweater."

"Well, thank you. A-and I'm sorry for carrying on the way I did yesterday. I don't know what came over me. I know _Wuthering Heights_ is a classic, but it's still just a movie." She blushed once more, recalling her actions from the day before.

"It's quite all right, Daphne. Romance can touch people in unexpected ways. One moment, you are going about your normal routine, just like any other day, and suddenly, your world is changed. One glance, and your heart is gone."

"Oh, what a beautiful thing to say. I suppose you felt that way when you met Mrs. Crane."

"No, I can't say that I did," Niles replied sadly.

"Oh," Daphne said. "I'm sorry. I just thought that she was the person you loved."

"She was, Daphne. But what I just described doesn't apply to her. It actually refers to someone else. Someone I met more recently." He nearly felt lightheaded, although he knew this wasn't really a full confession.

"Well, that's nice," Daphne said, not quite knowing how else to respond. "I'm glad you've found someone."

He took a step toward her. _I've gone this far, I might as well take the final step_, he thought. "It's you," he whispered.

"Me?" Daphne asked in disbelief. "But why?"

"Because you not only spend all your time here, taking care of others, but you have offered me something I've only had a very few times in my life: honest friendship. You lift my spirits when I've had a rough day. You genuinely care about people, regardless of their background. I know from experience that that is a very rare quality."

Daphne had never heard herself described in such terms before. "All I was doing is trying to be a nice person. Me family's never had much money, Dr. Crane. Your brother's fancy knickknacks and things don't really impress me." She shrugged.

"I know, Daphne. And that's precisely why I love you." He reached his hand out, hoping she would take it.

For a moment, Daphne was uncertain what to do. She stood there, awkwardly holding the present. Finally, she turned around and placed the box on the sofa. Then she turned back and slipped her hand inside his. "This feels nice," she said, smiling at him.

Niles gently pulled her closer. He stared into her eyes before slowly leaning in. The kiss took Daphne by surprise, but she did not resist.

When the kiss ended, Daphne drew back, seeing Niles as if for the first time. She had always known that he was a sweet, caring man. Unlike his brother, he never got angry with her or looked down on her. As all these thoughts went through her mind, she began to feel something. It was love, she could tell it right away. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For the sweater? It was just a simple gift."

Daphne smiled. "Yes, but it was still a lovely thing to do. I didn't just want to thank you for that, though. For everything. I can hardly believe this is happening!"

"This feels like a dream for me, too. But as far as I can tell, it's real."

Suddenly, Daphne laughed.

The sound was like music to Niles' ears. "What's so funny?"

"Well, twenty-four hours ago, you and I were watching a movie about a love story, and now look at us. We've got our own love story right here."

Niles nodded his agreement. "But you know what the best part is, Daphne? Ours hasn't been written yet."

**The End**


End file.
